Perfect Peg Zero
by PerfectPegZero
Summary: Loosely based on the Perfect Dark series, this takes Perfect Peg Kalamos on a mission to run down the evil CEO of diaperDyne, Monika de Breize's plans for coroporate monopolization. My first fic published here, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Peg Zero

By Andrew Alcott

Chapter 1

A sleek, black hover limo glided around the business district in Aurora, Illinois, near the largest city in the world, Chicago, Illinois. There was a man inside and he was not just any man, he was one of the most wealthy, respected men in the world. His name was Victor Carpenter.

Victor Carpenter was nominally an honest man and with his company, diaperDyne, which was plagued with corruption by everyone except the CEO, the former CEO put him in charge knowing he was a noble, right-thinking man that wouldn't let the underlings push him around and destroy the good name of diaperDyne.

However, this has been a difficult task. His "second-in-command", CFO, Monika de Breize, has been causing nothing but trouble ever since he started the job and make his experience as miserable as she can. With multiple attempts to replace her, her connections within the vast corporation make that very difficult and he knows of how she deigns for his position but he finds her too unstable to handle the job and would no doubt ruin diaperDyne.

Carpenter would not let that happen at any cost. The limo was driving from his home in Kenilworth with a driver that he had never met before, this driver claimed that the regular had been taken by the flu and wouldn't be returning for a few weeks. It was an inhumanly tall person, standing 7'7 with heels six inches high, jet black hair, clad in a suit and sunglasses making the person unable to be recognized easily.

Carpenter's laptop lay on the desk in the hover limo and he was staring at the screen. On it was a tele-link to the Kalamos Institute, an organization dedicated to the growth of humanity and preserving right, trying to topple diaperDyne's inner workings constantly, those "inner workings" usually attributed to Monika de Breize. Recently, Carpenter had sent in a team of hackers to de Breize's office to find out about her latest plot. He was horrified at what she was attempting to do, he had to call the Kalamos Institute immediately but he couldn't do it with this driver in here, whom he didn't know and could be one of de Breize's thugs.

The interminable limo ride was coming to a close and for an odd reason, landed atop the helipad.

"Driver, why have we landed on the helipad?" Carpenter asked.

"Security reasons, I must check in with the head security officer." This was an odd thing to say, since the head security officer, another honest man, had just been killed recently. He supposed the precaution was necessary since the security officer was new and the driver unfamiliar.

"The limo will be driven automatically down to the reception desk on the bottom floor so you can go through all the necessary security checks. You know, no taps, wires, bugs, bombs, you name it, Mr. Carpenter", the driver said.

"Er… thank you." The limo then proceeded to glide like a swan down to the bottom floor of the building, the largest building in the world, Cambridge Tower. It was nicknamed the "mile-high building" as diaperDyne's technology allowed it to be built that high up in the air. It took 10 minutes to get down there with his car, passing through the checkpoints to check the car for bugs which there were none and landed on the ground. The gull wing door opened and Carpenter exited and approached the sliding glass doors. He entered the grand lobby of the building and saw the receptionist there. She looked all too familiar.

"Hello Mr. Carpenter."

"Where's Kelly?"

"Kelly has transferred to work as Monika de Breize's secretary. I have taken over as the lobby receptionist. Are you looking for anyone?"

"Um… no. I'm just heading up to my office."

"Thank you Mr. Carpenter, have a nice night." With that, he walked toward the elevator and thought he heard footsteps approaching quickly but it was just the receptionist taking the papers somewhere, strangely though, she was heading toward the direction of his client elevator, an elevator only used by people with permission to see Carpenter, plus, you needed the password. She probably wasn't though and Carpenter shrugged it off.

The elevator ride seemed almost interminable though it only takes a minute and he came to a horrible realization. The driver and the receptionist were one in the same! And he knew who it was. Miranda Oppenheimer, the gargantuan, vicious assassin who worked with the Chinese triads, the Russian mafia, gangs of America, syndicates in Italy, a master of martial arts and pretty much anything physical, he was right to be afraid.

The elevator stopped at the top floor, he quickly exited the elevator, ran inside his office and opened up his laptop, quickly dialing into Kalamos Institute.

"Hello Kalamos Institute. This is Victor Carpenter, diaperDyne CEO and I must tell you about my subordinate, Monika de Breize's plan, something I believe is a threat to the safety of the world. She has to be stopped, first of all, she's recruited Miranda Oppenheimer to work for her, I believe. Secondly, in a week, Ms. Oppenheimer is going to rendezvous with Jorge Rios, a crime lord in the Aurora underworld, she's trying to incite a gang war to cover up for her plot, the biggest thing of all! The…" and he stopped. Someone had shot his laptop. He turned to face Miranda Oppenheimer, now clad in a black snakeskin jacket with the diaperDyne logo in the center, a white shirt, white pants, and black snakeskin boots making her six inches taller than her normally gargantuan 7'1.

"It seems Mr. Carpenter that you have found out more than you should really know about Ms. de Breize's plans. These plans are confidential and are not to be viewed by people from the likes of the Kalamos Institute. In a few hours, you will be involved in a hover limo accident and Monika de Breize will become the new CEO of diaperDyne."

Carpenter reached for the alarmed button and pressed it firmly but it did nothing to alert security to the intrusion. Instead, his hover limo floated up next to his office window in which Oppenheimer lifted her hand to reveal a laser strapped to her arm and cut through the glass cleanly and kicked it away. She nudged Carpenter with her SuperCobra into his limo, shut the gull wing door and typed some keys on a laptop she was carrying in the other hand and the car flew away from the building.

A television rescinded from the ceiling of the car and it flickered to life, revealing Monika de Breize in his office, which was being refurbished to her needs.

"Hello Victor, I've wired recreDyne's latest video game system into your car and now I have the controller. I'm going to have a blast!" With that being said she moved the control stick in all different directions.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" he screamed but the vehicle was ground to a halt.

"Let's try something a little more… risky." The car flew so quickly it was insane, toward Cambridge Tower, threatening to hit it at a very key structural point but it abruptly stopped. Carpenter was now hyperventilating.

"It's time to say goodbye Victor." The limo then went up as high as Cambridge Tower, took a diagonal slant and drove directly at the building below until it impacted against it surface and the limousine exploded, killing the CEO.

Back at Cambridge Tower, de Breize turned to Oppenheimer.

"Miranda, please inform our public relations agent that Mr. Victor Carpenter, diaperDyne CEO was killed on the way from his home in Kenilworth, Illinois, police found that he was driving drunk and that he crashed into the Danaher Industries building below. He had recently before his death appointed Monika de Breize as his successor."

"Will do, Ms. De Breize," Oppenheimer said and exited the office.

On a Greek island…

The Mediterranean Sea was angry tonight, it was storming around the Kalamos Institute, headquartered on one of the uninhabited Greek islands that reigned from on top of a mountain. In the situation room, there was also a storm occurring, a storm of worry.

"Just hours ago, we received an alert from Victor Carpenter about an evil plan created by Monika de Breize. Carpenter is, for the most part, an honest man and none of diaperDyne's scandals have been related to me. Intelligence also shows that he was killed directly after his phone conversation and that Miranda Oppenheimer was following him. I've known de Breize personally, she bought all of my fronts for this institute after my husband, Leman Sleiss and I worked for her. Before she killed him, I didn't like her that much but now I despise her."

ORange Peal was the director of intelligence, transportation, and many other departments at Kalamos Institute and was a crucial element in keeping the Institute's location secret, constantly setting up fronts.

"ORange, what is this evil plan you speak of?" Gary Burgell, one of the field agents inquired.

"In his tele-link to the Institute, Carpenter mentioned the drug lord in the Aurora Underworld, Jorge Rios. We have one known location for Mr. Rios and that is his club, Jerarquía de Víboras. Yes Ms. Timpson?"

"What are our assignments for this mission?" Tanner Whitmore, another of the field agents asked.

"Since, as you all know, KI Operative is one of the most difficult and prestigious positions in the institute, there are only 9 of you and one is out on assignment, I'll explain that each one of you is going to be attending this mission. It should be fairly simple. Infiltrate Rios's club, get to the back office and tape his conversation with Ms. Oppenheimer. The FBI is willing to put one of their moles on the line for this operation to be a success, they've been tracking Rios long enough and have been trying to crumble his small empire he's made for himself, if you have time, the drugs he ships are kept in the basement of the club and go through a sort of "underground railroad" so to speak for transfer. So infiltrate the club, find his office, and tape the conversation. Miss Jameson, you and Peg will be the ones infiltrating the club, Elena, you will be the surveillance person, Pericles, of course, handle any technical problems from the safe house with Elena, Marina, jumpship pilot, Burgell, be ready with Tanner in case there's trouble and Jameson or Peg give the signal and Timpson will be the getaway driver," ORange dictated. "Any questions?"

Everyone remained silent and departed to the equipment room for their trip to the suburbs of Illinois.

Cassandra Jameson was a precise woman. Standing 6'4" with deep brunette hair, dark brown eyes, very pronounced features and with naturally gifted muscles that were trained and developed instead of ones that were naturally gifted and left to gloat at and turn to flab. She started out in the Naval Academy and worked all the way up to Lieutenant until she got assigned a backwater job on the Estonian coast due to a squabble with one of her superiors over a command decision. Fed up with the bureaucratic nature of government and military in general, she sought out a life as a bounty hunter and a good one to boot. She did so well that she wound up on the Kalamos Institute's doorstep after giving back a card of information stolen from them by a diaperDyne assailant. She was with them ever since that day when fate knocked on KI's door.

"Ready?" she asked Peg. The startled 3-year-old turned at the abrupt noise. Cassandra was generally a quiet woman, only concentrating on her muscles, fitness and whatnot; she really didn't make the effort to know Peg very well.

"I suppose…" Peg said. "It's my first mission. I wish ORange didn't stick me with such a heavy burden."

"ORange is doing what's best for the Institute. She must've picked you for a reason, otherwise, you'd be the one doing Timpson's job as the "getaway driver" which is ORange's secret code for "worst agent"."

"I guess you're right Cassie."

"Cassie? Wow, Peg… thank you! No one ever has personalized my name before like that. You're a marvelous little girl, you know that?"

Another thing about Cassandra was she got very emotional when a person did any sort of kindness toward her. Growing up in a military family, she was constantly scooted all around the world and never had time to make a close friend. Ever since she joined up with the Kalamos Institute, she was all over anyone who complimented her on a mission she did well or even if her hair looked nice.

"All field agents report to the hangar! Boarding in half and hour!" Mark Alexandros, the man who was in charge of the hangar's voice said, booming all around the institute on the intercom.

"Better head out!"

On the jumpship…

"The safe house is in Stonebridge." Pericles said.

"Definitely safe… unless you got into a fight about whose pool is more decorated with floating candles!" Elena scoffed and everyone had a good laugh.

"Shh! I need to concentrate for landing at our extraction point!" Marina said and landed as gently as a dove on the ground near Marmion University. Walking down the street, they stopped at a rundown Irish Petroleum gasoline filling station and an African-American man, clad in old raggedy clothes, a white shirt, clean shoes and a winter hat took a gun out from under his jacket.

"Hold up, where do you think you all goin' at this time a' night. Don't think any of ya is gonna be alive tomorrow when Rios's guys take you down like a poster!"

"You really had to work hard on that gangsta talk of yours didn't you?" Cassandra commented.

"Hah… Adam Terrell, FBI, pleased to meet you Ms. Jameson!"

"Likewise, so show me the blueprints of this place!" Jameson ordered. Adam pulled out a PDA like device and opened up the blueprints. Guiding Jameson through them as she slipped into something a little more archetypal to this setting, she slipped out of the car with page in tow and the bouncer stopped her, seeing the Condor 3 in her holster.

"That's a really nice gun lady," he said in a seedy, grimy voice.

"Thank you, I work out!" Jameson said and punched his lights out.

"Niiiiiiiiiice…" Adam said from the car and drove away with the rest of the crew. Jameson and Peg walked into the club, the air thick with smoke, bursting with people and loudspeakers playing Latino music with immoral undertones to match the partygoers.

Jameson made her way through the crowd ignoring many of the horrible things said to her by the men dancing in the crowd with Peg just barely managing to survive all the shuffling occurring.

Shifting to Elena's post at the house in Stonebridge, she was directing them on where the office of Rios was and it was proving most difficult.

"You know, diaperDyne gave him all this really new security equipment, it's going to take a while to hack all of them so be very careful and walk really slowly."

Jameson and Peg slowed their pace and waited for Elena to finish up with hacking all of the security cameras before making a move. Before they could really stop and smell the roses, they saw a figure really standing out from the crowd, standing so high she could've hit the hanging lights.

Thankfully they both went unnoticed, Miranda Oppenheimer did not notice or recognize either of them as she quickly looked around and disappeared behind a door on the "dancing" stage. They approached this door but saw flashing lights all around it. Elena's voice crackled into their ears.

"The door is encrypted with cueing up the light pattern in a certain way to make the door open… I don't know of anything that could help you here. So many lights!"

"I can help, I think." Pericles said. "There really aren't that many lights. There are only five and they are red, green, blue, yellow, and purple. They are constantly overlapping each other so you are tricked into thinking that there is an astronomical number of lights when the quantity is rather quite small. The light board is near, isn't it?"

"Yes… it's right over here."

"You must find some way to connect to the PDA and let me hack the codes!" Pericles said, impatiently.

Peg went under the light board and connected a wire that was intertwined with many others that gave him complete control over it.

Meanwhile…

"Ms. Oppenheimer!" Jorge Rios squeaked out from behind his desk. His leather ensemble squeaked as he made his way to kiss her hand repeatedly.

"Please, enough with the pleasantries!" Oppenheimer shrieked and she made the spikes retract from her gloves. Rios got the hint and went back to his seat.

Rios was a seedy man growing up in a family of illegal Mexican immigrants famous for drug trafficking all over the state of Illinois, his hair was slicked back in a pony tail and had a greased mustache and goatee.

"As you know, diaperDyne is planning for a gang war to mask our true plans and create a distraction. Do you know of a way to incite one?"

"Well, death of any of the rival gang leaders would create an immediate distrust and spark the war."

Outside…

"Got it!" Pericles screamed over the headset and Jameson and Peg ran inside the door, closing it behind them. Jameson stealthily made her way around the corner and listened to the conversation and turned on the AudioScope.

"I refuse!" Rios exclaimed. "I can't just give you all the money I've gotten from drug trafficking over the years! I'll go broke, lose my associates!"

"It's that, death, or diaperDyne turning you over to the authorities!"

"Making a gang war is one thing but stealing from me as compensation? It's lunacy!"

"Did I mention that when you die, you'll be hidden away? You couldn't come to harm!"

"Well, when you put it that way… not all of my drug money. It's kept downstairs. Tap under the rug four times and the door will open. I'll allocate the funds you may take."

"Sounds good to me!" Oppenheimer said, taking out her TriShotgun and loading a few cartridges into it. Rios turned around after knocking four times on the panel beneath the rug.

"I thought you were going to fake my death!"

"I never said anything about faking it." Oppenheimer said and let 3 shotgun pellets fly into his body.

"Auuuuuuuuuuugh", Rios yelped as his body was flung to the other side of the room, mangled with shotgun pellets and blood, his face lifeless. She took the shotgun and waved a device over it and left it on the ground. Oppenheimer then removed the Cobra from her back and climbed down the ladder.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" one of the guards asked and Oppenheimer blasted them all away with the Cobra. She pushed a button on her earring and an audio link opened up.

"diaperDyne team, this is Miranda Oppenheimer, I've found his depository, sending you the coordinates." A diaperDyne Hovercopter landed behind the club and stormed the office, while Jameson and Peg tried the best not to make themselves seen.

"You hit the jackpot, Oppenheimer!" Monika de Breize's voice said. They turned around to see Miranda Oppenheimer clad in a headset and holding two TRY357 Magnum's at both of their heads.

"It would be wise to comply with everything I say. These magnums don't just smart when you get hit with them."

At the safe house…

"Elena! Quick!" Pericles screamed. Elena ran to the surveillance post with the cup of coffee she was getting from the kitchen.

"They're in trouble! I have to distract Oppenheimer somehow!" Elena said. She frantically tapped on the keys, looking for something that would catch Oppenheimer off guard.

"That'll work… just turn up the frequency and she'll be down!" Pericles said.

Back at the club…

The sprinkler system came to life and water violently cascaded from them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Oppenheimer shrieked as she collapsed to the floor, magnums flying out of her hands.

"I'll take that!" Jameson said, scooping one of the guns off the ground and arming it. Peg's suit activated a floatation device so she was able to swim through the tumultuous stream quickly rising.

"Cass! We have to get out of here!"

"I can't reach the windows! We'll have to go out through the club!"

"And I'm sure they'll be happy to see us." Exiting through the door they came in, they found the partygoers enraged at their presence.  
"¡Conseguirlos!" One of the men yelled and the club members stormed the stage.

"PEG! PAAAAAIGE!" Jameson shrieked as she whipped out her Condor 3 and opened fire on the mob.

"What?"

"Get out of here!"

"No, I can't leave you here to die Cass!" Peg said defiantly as the water level escalated. A man rushed up to Peg, knife in hand but with size on her side for once in her life, Peg grabbed his legs causing him to collapse into the water. Fighting his way out of the aquatic prison, Peg took a fallen piece of debris and knocked him over the head with it and swam toward the exit. Then she got a crazy idea.

"Mom! MOM! Come in!" Peg yelled.

"Peg? What is it?"

"Turn up the water velocity as far as you can!"

"Peg, this is already a dangerous amount of water as it is!"

"Trust me I know what I'm doing!"

Elena reluctantly turned up the power until the pipes burst and the whole club was flooded in water. Since Rios was a criminal, he had to rely on the cheapest builders in the state of Illinois.

"PEG!" Jameson said, garbled by the water. The club then burst open, water and people flying everywhere to the unwelcome sight of multiple gangs fighting outside of the now ruined club.

"We have to get out of here!" Jameson screeched, grabbed Peg up and ran. The earpiece retracted at her command and she called out for the jumpship pilot.

"MARINA! Get us out of this horrible place!"

"I'm a bit tied up myself for the moment. If possible, get somewhere safe, I'll get you then!"

In the Jumpship…

"I think we're having a problem!" Burgell said. Looking out the window, he saw the extreme gunfire being directed at the ship and the other objects being hurled at it.

"Ugh… this is just terrific!" Marina said. "They've knocked out the regulators! Now we can't fly fast at all!"

"Are you telling me we're stuck hovering over this mess?" Tanner asked exasperatedly.

"Unless you're gonna go out and fix the engine, yes."

"Are there any MB-D220's in here?" Tanner asked.

"Only two!" Marina yelped.

"I have a plan, Marina, open up the jumpship doors!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? You could get us all killed!"

"Get your gun ready Marina. Burgell, arm your weapon. NOW!" Marina opened the doors and they all started firing upon the mob of people, Tanner and Burgell with their unstoppable MB-D220's and Marina with her BT-36 Assault Rifle.

"EAT THIS SCUMBAGS!" they chorused as the bullets shredded the crowd.

Meanwhile at ABC studios…

"…and that's who really killed Jimmy Hoffa. A stirring new development in the area, a gang war has started in your backyards everyone, from Chicago to Aurora to Naperville and that area, a whole war has started. People suspect the National Guard to step in and keep the peace but I'm sure that's almost out of the question. This war was started because of the murder of the Víboras gang, Jorge Raymondo Rios, a notorious crime lord in the Aurora underworld, from drug trafficking to mass murder, that gang covered the bases and made other gangs their enemy. With the death of Rios, a revolution is being sparked in our area but this could be an opportunity for us to get rid of these gangs. It might not be as hard as we think. I'm Michelle Yu, thank you for watching. And now here's Jim with sports!"

"Thank you Michelle, I'm standing here at Vaughn Field where… AAAAGH!" Jim from sports shrieked as he was run over by mobs.

"Thanks… in other news; a fat lady gets mad that her students make fun of her weight. Well the truth hurts and…"

The gas station…

Amy Timpson and Adam Terrell were cornered in the gas station. They had nothing but a diaperDyne Cobra sub-machine gun to protect themselves with and the mobs were wreaking havoc to a large degree.

"Amy, it's a stupid idea. We'll all get killed!"

"Better us than the state of Illinois. Plus, we cannot let diaperDyne win!" Timpson protested.

"It's our lives on the line right now, honey!" Defiantly, Timpson took the rifle and ran toward the automatic doors which opened with a ding, changed it to flamethrower function and pulled the trigger.

The second the flames hit the gas pumps, a mini-Armageddon occurred with a gigantic mushroom cloud soaring into the sky, cutting through the darkness. The mini-mart was demolished, along with its occupants.

In the jumpship…

Luckily for Marina and crew, the explosion caused enough of a distraction for them to pilot their way down the deserted Mitchell Road.

"¡Rápidamente! ¡Rápidamente! ¡Después de ellos!" she heard a man shout and the mob was soon after them, bullets careening with the armor plating. This knocked out the stabilizers which sent the ship plowing into the ground.

Marina and Tanner got up, figuring the jumpship couldn't be operational after the mighty crash. They surveyed their surroundings and found their charred comrade on the ground, little life left in him.

"Gary…" Marina cried out at him.

"It's too late, there's nothing you can do for him now!" Tanner said and rushed her away from the scene.

Somewhere in Aurora…

"I think we've lost them!" Peg said.

"Great, I'll radio Marina", Jameson said and her HUD came to life. "Marina, where's the jumpship?"

"We're in a little bit of a fix at the moment. It was downed by a mob, Gary's dead and we don't know where we are!"

"Ugh… just stay out of sight! We'll try to rendezvous somewhere else. Try and get to the safe house if possible, if it's safe any longer." Jameson sputtered, heaved Peg up and kept running.

"Where's Marina?" Peg asked.

"She can't find out, her GPS is out of whack and the jumpship crashed."

"Oh my, is she okay? Is she hurt?"

"Gary Burgell was killed in the crash but she and Tanner made it out unscathed. If I'm not mistaken, the armory in that jumpship contained a BT-36 Assault Rifle and two MB-D220's with plenty of ammo so there's nothing to fear about their well-being!"

Though Marina and Tanner could have fooled them as yet another mob was advancing on them as they lay by the strewn wreckage.

"Tanner, there's too many of them!" Marina said, worriedly shooting the BT-36 Assault Rifle into the crowd. Tanner, frantic about what to do saw an ouzo bottle in the jumpship, always a celebratory custom for the adults after a very successful mission and a crazy idea raced through his mind. He took off running toward the jumpship and grabbed the two bottles in the now defunct refrigeration unit.

"TANNER, what are you doing? This is no time to be drinking!" Marina protested as she shot at the crowd. Tanner then ripped off a portion of his sleeves, thrust them into the bottles and lit them on the fire from the wreckage.

"TANNER!" Marina yelped. With that shriek, Tanner threw the drinks into the crowd creating a fire of hellish proportions. The crowd was stunned and some were even burning.

"Marina, this is our chance! Grab that MB-D220 and let her RIP!" Tanner ordered and they both shot at the disillusioned crowd, whittling them down to a miniscule number and some deserters turned and fled. The area was now desolate.

"Good work Marina, thanks for covering me."

"Very good with thinking on your feet Tanner, I owe you one."

"Let's call it even and find Jameson and your sister!"

Stonebridge, Aurora, Illinois

Elena and Pericles were in their fortress but wouldn't be safe for long as the mob was at their doorstep and raiding all the houses in the area.

"There has to be a way out of here." Elena said. Pericles heaved a sigh.

"I have an experimental technology that could get us out of here but I just hope it won't blow up in our faces!" Pericles said, reaching for what looked like a Plexiglas box with some odd sci-fi appendages attached.

"Come on Pericles, is this the TARDIS or something?" Elena said mockingly.

"Get in the box! It's that or get run down by an angry mob!" he yelled and she obliged. Pericles flipped a few switches and the box smashed through the wall and surprisingly came out undamaged.

"What does this do?" Elena asked, astonished. "How come you never told me about this?"

"This project was especially top secret; its main function is not actually transport but the location of agents. With every KI worker's DNA strand programmed into it, I can pinpoint their exact location just by saying their name. Timpson, Amy!" Pericles said.

"Timpson, Amy, no life sign found in the area."

"No…", they both said, airily. "Burgell, Gary."

"No life sign found in the area."

"Whitmore, Tanner."

"Life sign found, at coordinates 41o 48'04.62' N and 88o 18'23.31' W."

"Well, it looks like we have some searching to do then."

"Take us to the previously mentioned coordinates please!"

"Complying."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**White House – Oval Office **

**1600 Pennsylvania Avenue **

**Washington DC**

"No Lebski." President McCafferty said.

"What do you mean Bill? This is a golden opportunity we have at our disposal! diaperDyne is the largest leading industry in nearly every market worldwide! We must take government action!" Alois Lebski protested.

"Lebski, I refuse to squander money on your foolish opinions! Plus, you're hardly one to talk on this situation because I know you at one time used to work for the aforementioned corporation and therefore have biased views. I can't have that right now! Not with this gang war starting to brew in Illinois! Just take your ideas elsewhere; I can't be bothered right now!" McCafferty boomed from behind his desk.

"As you wish, sir!" Lebski said with a sneer and stormed out of the office. Outside waiting for him was Kent Weston, the head of the NSA.

"What did he say?" Weston asked.

"Pfft… drivel! As you no doubt heard he says he can't be bothered with government funding of our little project! He won't loan us the necessary equipment! We have to go somewhere else for it, Kent."

"Just as I expected. McCafferty is always all about morals and nobility, never a risk taker. I presumed we'd have to do this on our own but I wanted to see if the winds were blowing in a different direction today!"

"Obviously they weren't. de Breize will have our heads when she finds out we've failed!" Lebski said, distressed.

"No, we'll just have to come up with a different resolution. I'm sure de Breize and her team of experts will have something to offer. I'll phone her now", Weston said, whipping out the latest cell phone and exiting onto the terrace. "Hello Monika?"

"Weston! How did it go with the president?"

"Not well. We have to come up with a different strategy of acquiring our equipment!"

"Oh that INGRATE, ugh, just as I thought, that intrepid idiot, meet me at the Watergate Hotel, we'll discuss there!"

Bill McCafferty was an honest, noble man of principles. Coming from a political family, he is one of the few "politicians of old" who actually respected the American way and stood by his issues and didn't care what the times or the media said were the "right things to care about". He entered the marines after graduating high school early at age 17 and rose to the rank of 1-star-general at age 45 before retiring to a political life. He also had a strength and a weakness one in the same; he looked for the best in people and gave them second chances which are why Lebski and Weston are still in their respective positions. Though Weston kept all of his activities and schemes secret, Lebski was the one constantly bickering and leaving a paper trail behind for McCafferty to follow. Often at odds with his advisors, he usually has to make decisions on his own for America or else it could fall prey to the hands of diaperDyne.

Alois Lebski was the farthest thing from an honest man. Looking like he rose from the dead and standing at only 5'0, with a featureless face, pale skin, gray everything in apparel, hair and eyes. In fact, he shouldn't even be Vice President, the major reason because he paid off the Immigration Bureau to keep the secret that he emigrated from France and to change his birth certificate to say how he was born in the United States.

He along with Weston was thought of as a political outsider anyway as before he went into politics he worked in hospiDyne's accounting department and was notorious for providing falsified documents with the shareholders so he could use the money he wasn't presenting them for his own gain. McCafferty appointed him because he had no choice, mysteriously; the list he had made up for candidates was stolen by someone and that person paid all of them off to decline his offer. He was often at odds with McCafferty about every issue brought to the government's attention which made the government run anything but smoothly.

Kent Weston was a seedy individual but far from Mr. Lebski's appearance but with the same principles. He wore a loud red suit with a black undershirt and a scarlet tie; he had hair as black as the night sky but also had a positively reptilian appearance with milky white skin and black eyes. Weston was once the CEO of petroDyne, their oil drilling company and McCafferty knew that. McCafferty was surrounded by untrustworthy people and Weston was at the top. The only reason he was in the NSA was because diaperDyne needed backing in the government so they "took care" of NSA Chief Jack Vargas and Weston was soon instated in the position. The man hates to lose and loves to win, so much that when he considered military in his career, he went to West Point but evidence was found that he was cheating all throughout his two years there and would often skip off campus to do things with his friends. Never to be trusted, Weston is a positively dangerous and lethal man with a handgun.

**The Watergate Hotel  
2650 Virginia Avenue, NW  
Washington, DC 20037 **

A black helicopter landed near the Watergate Hotel and a colossal woman, clad in sunglasses, a snakeskin jacket, white flow pants and snakeskin boots holding a TriShotgun gave another woman the all-clear to exit the chopper.

Monika de Breize gracefully stepped out of the flying apparatus in her red, custom-designed Carolina Hererra business dress, white blouse beneath it and wearing the coveted de Breize necklace. She brimmed with confidence and self-righteousness. Her hair was red and done up in a beehive fashion. Her enemies referred to it as the "Hive of Secrets" as she was blatant for hatching secret plots within the company to make things better for her. Monika de Breize was all about one thing: herself. Unlike Lebski and Weston, her rise to power was not conducted under dark pretenses bar her rise to CEO. Growing up de Breize always had an interest in monopolizing others around her. She constantly needed attention and strove her hardest to be the best in everything she did and she was. When she went to college at Harvard for Accounting, Oxford for Computer Science and Cambridge for a Doctorate in Accounting and Computer Science she excelled in everything meaning she could make the tech and run it too. When she joined diaperDyne in its younger days, she made it as far to the top as she could honestly but that was when her weakness, greed, kicked in. She NEEDED to be at the top and she would do anything and everything to get it. She killed Victor Carpenter and now she was sitting on her throne of the world, Queen Monika.

She made her way to the conference room with grace and Miranda Oppenheimer that she rented for Weston, Lebski and herself to discuss the plans of what they were about to carry out.

"It is an outlandish plan though", Lebski commented.

"Outlandish or not, it's profitable for our company!" de Breize yelled, pounding her fists on the table. "Alois, I don't want your criticisms while you and Kent are both prominent yet secret shareholders in diaperDyne, and that information leaked to the wrong people could be devastating for your political reputations or to reveal you've been sliding secret government technology under the table to me. Hmm?"

"And it would be catastrophic for your company if they found out you were in league with the drug lords who started the war in Illinois!" Lebski countered.

"Do you have anyone who could even mastermind and carry out this plot?" Weston asked, changing the subject.

"A certain Dr. Troy Smyrne, a terraDyne specialist in this sort of work but he has degrees in nearly anything involving technology. He's VERY dedicated to his work and he won't double cross you, very loyal."

"Monika, what about a gala at Monikasa, your estate in Portugal, interviewing certain world leaders that maybe don't like McCafferty as much that have the technology and equipment, they could lend it to us and we could pay them back. God knows how much money you've made over the years, we could probably buy their countries!" Kent suggested.

"A splendid idea, however, I need more muscle. Miranda, do you have any other associates that could aide us silence our opponents?"

"Two. One is based in Italy and the other in Cambodia. I recommend flying there to meet them immediately!"

"Then we're off to Italy!" de Breize said. "Could you spare us Air Force Two, Alois?"

"Yes of course. Let's go!"

Palermo, Italy…

Paolo Giannini was clad in the finest Sartoria Domenico Caraceni suit with a flashy red tie and dark, intimidating sunglasses. He was surrounded by two men dressed in the same attire as well.

"Mr. Giannini, my name is Monika de Breize."

"So I've heard."

"I have a business proposition for you. You're quite a skilled assassin aren't you?"

"One of the best. Get me, Oppenheimer, and this Asian broad in a room together, you couldn't stop us. Vincenzo, get me a cigar! Allow me to introduce you to my two assistants, Vincenzo Altabriano and Antonio Caprese." the man ordered. One of his underlings brought him a Cuban cigar and he lit it up, much to de Breize's dislike. "What is it you need exactly?"

"The elimination of certain threats to our plan, this is crucial for us Mr. Giannini, will you aide us?"

"Will I be double crossed in the end? I've known friends double crossed by these corporate friends that have worked for them and then be killed."

"Of course not! That's not like me at all! In fact, you'll be on the drill with Lebski and the others!"

"Hmm, I see. Vincenzo, calculate the cost for this wonderful woman please!"

Altabriano quickly snapped out a laptop and calculated the cost of how much it would be to work for diaperDyne.

"The cost comes to two million dollars." Altabriano said seriously.

"Since Miranda is a friend I'll knock off five hundred thousand so one million and a half."

"Splendid! This will work out just fine!" Monika said with a grin that could kill someone.

"Exactly who do you want Miranda and I to _kill_, Ms. de Breize?"

"It's not really one person but a collective of their agents. Mr. Giannini, have you heard of the Kalamos Institute?"

"Yes, the agency that's out to protect the world and do good and all that jazz."

"Exactly, they are trying to hamper our plans once again. We need them to go. Part of the reason we're holding this gala at Monikasa and making it rather public is to lure them there and have you make them vanish!"

"Who do you think they'll send?" Giannini asked.

"Their usual cronies, Cassandra Jameson and Peg Kalamos, they're usually starred in the actual spy work. Do you know of them?"

"Yes. Jameson and Kalamos are quite lethal; they do represent a major threat to you and should be eradicated as soon as possible!"

Paolo Giannini was born into a peasant family in Palermo who worked amongst the aristocrats as servants. As a young boy, Paolo worked in the kitchens of Palermo's nobles and would pick up on secrets the aristocrats planned on their rivals. The Giannini family was broke and hated to work for the selfish people so Paolo would often blackmail the plotters since he worked for numerous families. Once though, he overheard one of the aristocrats talking about killing him as he was interfering with their plans in eliminating the competition. Paolo, angry, poured arsenic into the wine the family would drink for dinner, served it to all of them, killing every last one of them. Paolo, though horrifying at first, enjoyed the work of eliminating people. Word spread throughout Palermo of him and one by one those families started dying and Paolo would ransack the house for money so his family could rise up to the top, which they did. The Giannini's went from the paupers to the princes all thanks to their murderous child.

So that is how he made his living, by murdering others. Usually those high up in the aristocracy but he liked to promote the fascist government there and did favors for them to eliminate their peacenik rivals for democracy and a "better way" which is what they called it. He, Vincenzo, and Antonio were all friends but developed into a loose trust of each other as each day a member in Giannini's organization would be "tampering" or "interfering" with plans and be executed. Always afraid they'd be next, they'd obey ANYTHING Giannini told them, even if it meant certain death to avoid their certain death at his hands which would be much worse than any rival could do to them.

In fact, he usually didn't shell out his work to corporations but Miranda Oppenheimer and he got very close in the Italian mafia so he would usually do any favors for her. Miranda Oppenheimer was always the link for de Breize in getting any sort of connection with "problem solvers".

"If possible, Mr. Giannini, it would be a big help if you could get rid of the President of the United States as well!" Lebski said.

"Lebski! Independent thinking, I like it!" Monika said, triumphantly.

"Well Monika, like you were saying, McCafferty is a threat to our plot and we can't have him sticking his nose into places it doesn't belong. He hasn't trusted me or Weston in our jobs since the day we started working there and if we even sneeze at the wrong time he could throw us into prison!" Lebski said, proud of his reasoning.

"Plus when he sees what we're importing into the country to do our little drilling operation in Kansas, he'll be skeptical."

"A reason why I'm changing our drilling location from Kansas, our new base for drilling will be nearly on the Equator, on the outskirts in a town in Zaire called Kisangani, my resources say they have an exceptionally corrupt government there and that they'll do anything for money as the annual rainfall there is sparse like their economy."

"Before we do that though, we have to actually GET the equipment." Weston said.

"Like I said before Kent, we'll be interviewing the countries at Monikasa and I'm sure one of them would love to finance our project. Plus, I'll give them 5 of our earnings from this and that amount alone will be astronomical."

"Ms. de Breize, our appointment with Pan Ho is in a few hours, I think we should start to head out now." Miranda stated.

"Of course Miranda, Mr. Giannini, you and your assistants may escort us to Cambodia!" de Breize said and the seven people made their way to de Breize's private jet and set out to Cambodia.

Pnompenh, Cambodia

"Hello? Is anyone here?" de Breize asked. They'd entered a wooden hut type building that was shrouded in darkness on the inside.

"HOO!" A woman shrieked and several candle lights flickered on as a woman clad in a turquoise silk cat-suit decorated with Asian flowers around it, sandals, and her hair done up in a bun with two sticks.

"Greetings, I am Pan Ho. You must be Monika de Breize!" Pan Ho said. Two women also clad in silk walked up behind her. "These are Gina Pesche, a former IRA assassin now under my jurisdiction and Joo Yi, a former Chinese Secret Service agent. How can we help you?"

"Ms. Ho, I require your assistance!" de Breize said.

"Who doesn't nowadays?"

"The reason we're here is to hire you to rid of some of our competition! Tell me, have you heard of the Kalamos Institute?" Monika asked.

"KI?" Gina asked.

"Right, what do you know about KI?" de Breize asked hopefully.

"Only that I've had a run in with them before during my stint in the IRA. We were trying to destroy the capital building in Belfast and two pests came into the picture. Peg Kalamos and Cassandra Jameson!" Gina screeched. "JOO YI! The picture!"

Joo Yi lowered a slide from the wall and a picture of Peg and Jameson retracted. Gina immediately took out a rash of Japanese throwing stars and flung them into the picture, all hitting deadly parts.

Monika, Lebski, Joo Yi, and Pan Ho all applauded for her more than proficient marksmanship.

"Very good Gina, to show you our abilities, we do a three person sparring match!"

"That'll look good!" Weston snickered and with that Pan Ho gave him a roundhouse kick to the face, spinning Weston around and stunning him, Joo Yi then took Weston's arms and using his spinning momentum flipped him over her head, slamming him to the ground. Weston blindly arose from the ground only to have his head be wrapped around Gina's thighs, his body picked up off the ground and being slammed down again.

"Ugh…"

"So do you have any more comments to make, Mr. Weston?"

"I'll wait outside while you further discuss… whatever you need to discuss!" Weston said, sprinting out of the dojo.

"Joo Yi! Gina! Get your armor on, we're going to practice with the guan Dao and then we'll move onto kendo!" Pan Ho ordered. Quick as lightning, Joo Yi and Gina reappeared in armor with guan Dao's in hand.

"The Guan Dao is a lost art; its cousin is the more popular Halberd which fights quite similarly. The Guan Dao was invented in the 3rd Century by a Chinese general Guan Yu, hence the name, the modern version weighs merely 20 pounds but has incredible striking power. It used to almost be used exclusively on cavalry but we've found better uses for it one-on-one."

"I will spar with Joo Yi. Ready, BEGIN!" Pan Ho said. Joo Yi opened up by jumping high with the weapon raised and trying to bring it down on Pan Ho but Pan Ho blocked the attack, sending Joo Yi flying across the mat. Pan Ho started to spin her Guan Dao around hitting Joo Yi a few times but Joo Yi was too quick for her, spun with the Guan Dao knocking her off her feet. Pan Ho then ducked the Guan Dao down to Joo Yi's legs, stunning her which allowing Pan Ho to spin around Guan Dao poised and knocking her down.

"Good job, Joo Yi, one of your better matches."

"I'd hate to see her when she was worse…" Lebski whispered to de Breize in which Gina directed a karate chop into his neck, knocking him unconscious which caused Pan Ho to smile.

Pan Ho never had an easy life. Growing up in the slums of corruption ridden Cambodia never made for paradise. She lived in a peasant family constantly struggling to make ends meet but thankfully due to a heavy socialist influence, things were changed. At one time the Ho family was very powerful in Cambodia but due to the takeover of communism after the Vietnam War they were forced into exile in the slums. Pan Ho had been taught by her mother the martial arts skills she retained today and when a leader of the communists paid a visit to the slums he was impressed by Pan Ho's ability and took her under his wing when she had hidden motives to bring him down and if she couldn't she'd raise terror throughout the lands to put distrust in the government.

Like she expected she couldn't bring down the corrupt government on her own she recruited mercenaries all throughout Asia to assist in her goal for a monarchial hierarchy restored in her lands. Later, she knew this could never be attained but liked the idea of terrorism so much that she continued her practice in the name of a "New Asian Outlook". In these times she recruited the IRA assassin Gina Pesche who despised the English control of her homelands and would do anything to see the Union Jack fall and Joo Yi, a Chinese Secret Service agent on the outs with her government after aiding the defection a supporter of the MFM (Mandarin Fascist Movement) into safe territory.

After awhile she mainly started to run a mercenary organization for anti-communists and anti-democracy leaders, usually pulling for a pro-aristocracy or pro-fascism sway. She and Miranda Oppenheimer worked together in the Chinese triads and she and Paolo Giannini had a brief stint on the hunt of the diplomat to Italy, Chuck Wallace, who decided to stop aiding the IDLO (Italian Democratic Liberation Organization), in their scheme to overthrow the fascist government instated there currently and forced him to become ambassador to a backwater country, Zaire.

"Well, I'm glad you three could assist me in my quest!" de Breize said.

"Yes, Miranda and I were good friends in the triads and Paolo and I did hunt an ambassador together, anything to help out a friend and still get a piece of the pie!" Pan Ho said, meaning she'd help a friend but she'd better get something in return.

"Oh of course!" de Breize said jubilantly, since she didn't think this would go as well as she thought.

"Gina and Joo Yi will load the bodies back into the chopper. Don't worry, we didn't kill them, they'll just feel a bit groggy when they get up. Especially poor Mr. Weston… anyway, we'll see you at Monikasa!" Pan Ho said as her two henchwomen dragged the bodies to the chopper and set off to Monikasa.

Miranda Oppenheimer sat there gravely. She was a serious, cruel and vicious woman whose thirst was only quenched by one thing, blood. As a little child, her affluent family often noted the girl's violent behavior and refused to play with anything "girly" but deigning often for boys toys (especially guns, swords, or anything with violent connotations). Her father was industrialist Harold Oppenheimer of Oppenheimer Electronics, who never had any time for his daughter and married women left and right, devoting a slight bit more time to them than his troubled daughter. Often Miranda would pick fights with other guys and win due to a growing disease she had that let her muscles and height grow to a tremendous amount. If ever anyone made fun of her height or any trait about her, they wouldn't live to regret it. Constantly she'd be in the principal's office, slapped with a detention, a referral, a suspension, a threat of expulsion from the school! All this time her father would turn a blind eye, pay off the headmaster and keep ignoring the fact he had a daughter that needed his guidance.

Despite her erratic behavior, Miranda excelled in school though she never got one ounce of praise out of her father or any of her "mothers". Fed up with the constant ignoring of her, Miranda left the house and started a new, darker lifestyle hanging with drug lords and crime syndicates. An apt athlete, she quickly rose among the ranks as a hit-woman and that's when she was attracted by more powerful assassins and killers in the world.

She was first noticed by the Italian mafia on her murder of several rival drug lords in the United States. She was recruited by them and performed many tasks, including the elimination of two-faced members where she was then noticed by the Chinese triads due to her skills in the martial arts and rose up high in their favor as well. Since her very successful stints there (and her friendship with the two other most deadliest assassins in the world, Pan Ho and Paolo Giannini), she has worked abroad for many a terrorist league and enjoyed every bit of the killing and felt no pity for her victims be they man, woman or child.

Kisangani, Zaire

"So who is this we're negotiating with? Will they hurt me?" Weston asked.

"No, we're not talking to assassins anymore Kent, this is a Mr. Tengi Mbondo, he's their man in the Oil Department and knowing this setting, he'll do anything for a sheer dollar."

"A corrupt government is the hallmark of the devil's work." Lebski recited.

"Knowing how clean the US government is in relation when you say that, Alois?" de Breize said mockingly. The private jet dealt an eerie presence to the residents of Kisangani as they'd entered a world bereft of technology, a life of squalor and disease. A poor man, dressed in rags was grabbed by Monika de Breize.

"Urchin, tell me where I can find Mr. Tengi Mbondo's office!" she said with viciousness in her voice. The man weakly pointed to a small, cozy building across the way.

"Good, thank you." De Breize said, giving Miranda the cue to eliminate any witnesses. Miranda took out a SuperCobra, cocked it and opened fire on the clueless Zairians.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!" one screamed as Miranda shot them against their fruit stand. The rest of the citizens cowered in terror but were no match for Miranda's indefectible accuracy.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miranda yelled, as if crying out in a battle. Continuing to slaughter the citizens made Weston and Lebski a bit uncomfortable as they headed back into the private jet.

"DIIIIIIIIIE!" Miranda screeched as she unloaded more lead into the innocent men, women and children of the town. "WORTHLESS!" Changing the function of the SuperCobra to grenade launcher, Miranda shot a grenade into every building in sight, except Mbondo's. The whole town was in ruins but Miranda had to make sure.

"After we get Mbondo into the plane, I'll start the fire." Miranda and Monika walked to Mbondo's office and opened the door finding a helpless secretary which Miranda promptly shot. Opening the other door that actually led into the main office, Mbondo was found cowering underneath his desk.

"Get up", Miranda ordered, wrenching the man from beneath his desk and dragging him toward the plane. With this, Miranda took a lighter and threw it into the building and took another and threw it into the ground where the road started to catch fire.

"We're cleared for takeoff now, Ms. de Breize!" Oppenheimer said and boarded the plane. As the plane rose up, the entire town of Kisangani was immersed and engulfed in flames.

"What do you want with me?" Mbondo asked, frightened.

"We have a business proposition for you. You are the head of the Oil Department for Zaire, are you not?"

"Err, yes. That's my occupation, why?" Mbondo asked, suspiciously.

"You ask a lot of questions Mr. Mbondo; now let me start feeding you some answers. A man in your position has access to quite a lot of things in the Zairian government, correct?" de Breize said in a lovely tone but with a stare that could kill.

"That is true."

"Precisely the point we need you! We need access to an oil drilling site. Now I know your government is renowned for the money it has, so I can understand you could not provide us with the necessary equipment!"

"Our economy is at an all time low, Ms. de Breize. I cannot spare you anything; now let me off this plane!"

"Not one thing? I'd hate to see what would happen to you if you didn't cooperate." De Breize said coolly. As Mbondo turned away from her, the hulking bodyguard Miranda Oppenheimer stood in his path, TriShotgun pumped and pointed at him.

"There's an abandoned drill site. It's outside of town, or what used to be town, we had to relinquish the project as we could no longer afford it after the crash of our substandard economy. Ms. de Breize, Zaire is in a recession of deplorable proportions, if I'm to secure you this site. I'd hope I could fund new programs to reassure the people of Zaire that there's hope up ahead."

"Hmm… how does ten million dollars sound?" de Breize asked, coyly. The man froze.

"T…t…ten MILLION?" Mbondo asked with sheer delight in his voice. "Well, of course! The site isn't even in prime condition! I'll use my pull with my private contractors of making it just right for all of you!"

"The money won't be yours though until the plan is near completion and we're ready to start the drilling."

"Oh, that's no problem. Anything for you, Ms. de Breize, I'll accommodate you to the fullest!"

"So it's true what they say about destitute African hospitality. Throw them a bone and they dedicate their lives to you. Ingenious… if only America was more like that."

Washington DC…

"Are you alright, Bill?" Claire Zweihander asked. Zweihander was President McCafferty's personal assistant, anything the president needed to be done could be fulfilled by his dutiful (and beautiful) assistant.

"Yes Claire. Two years into my first term as president! Two of my advisors have been killed and they've had to be replaced, it's been a rollercoaster of a term, Claire!" McCafferty boomed.

"Lebski's up to no good Bill, I've said it before and I'll say it again, you have to investigate into that man's past! Humiliate him into "tendering his resignation", search so much so you can start an impeachment trial, power and that man do not click together!"

"The problem with impeaching Lebski is that it will also reflect poorly on me! Sure, I got the man out of office but what will the people think about me appointing that loon in the first place? I'll lose credibility and a possible second term to boot! In politics, with every good act comes a scandal as no president can be perfect in the eyes of the prying media."

"Still Bill, you're such a noble politician! Honesty is the best policy! EXPOSE THAT MAN FOR WHAT HE TRULY IS!" Claire yelled with as much conviction as any experienced politician.

That really took Bill back to a short time during the Marines when he was a lawyer and he worked on a case about a rogue officer that he really wanted to find kind attributes in but found it difficult when his superiors were constantly on his back about it. Constantly badgered about exposing that man for what he was would of course been the right thing to do but McCafferty dug deeper and found out that the officer went rogue because he knew about the current Democratic president at the time thinking of abandoning the army base he was stationed at during the war in Turkey with the Islamo-Fascists so he could back out of the war to show the brutal treatment of the soldiers. That president was impeached and it all led down to that one Marine lawyer…

"Justice will be served Claire."

"Really? Oh Bill, you've made my day!" Claire said. "I know you're a good man at heart!"

"Claire, there's only a few good men in this world anymore."

"Don't talk like that Bill, there are plenty of men willing to stand up for the right thing!"

"You've got me fooled. With Lebski and Weston breathing down my back it really throws off my perception!"

"I could see that. Weston, how on earth did he even get the job he has?"

"Well, as former CEO of petrolDyne, he had a pull in the appointment committee and against my will, there he was."

"Oh Bill, you just have to weather this storm, everything will turn out all right and hopefully no one will get hurt."

"I hope so but this gang war is sparking problems. It all started with the murder of an Aurora drug lord and now everyone is throwing a hissy-fit, there are no witnesses to the crime either and we can't get any troop support in there!"

"Actually Mr. President, that's not entirely true."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Kalamos Institute, they sent in 8 field agents to clean up the place and their doing an okay job in the Aurora portion considering it's eight of them versus nearly 50,000 people."

"KI… freelance institute, I hope they can resolve what is going on with diaperDyne."

"Sir, I know they can."


End file.
